marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Summers (Earth-TRN678)
| Relatives = Aliya Summers (wife, deceased) Hope Summers (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN678 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rhett Reese; Paul Wernick; Ryan Reynolds | First = | HistoryText = Cable was mentioned by Deadpool, informing the audience of his presence in the sequel to his movie. Not very much is known about Cable's past. He was born to a Scott Summers and Jean Grey who were part of the timeline that split from Earth-TRN414. He lived a normal life some years into the future until the malicious Firefist of that time murdered his wife and daughter. Following this, Cable used one of two time charges he had to go back in time to 2018 and kill a young Russell Collins before he could commit his first murder and become the Firefist that killed his family. Encountering Deadpool Cable broke into the secure mutant prison known as the Ice Box to kill Russell, who had been arrested for trying to kill his headmaster. Wade Wilson had also been arrested and detained with Russell, and he tried to stop Cable from killing the young boy as he had not yet done anything to deserve such a high punishment. Cable overpowered Wade with little trouble and took a Skee-Ball token Wade had been given by his girlfriend as a trophy. Wade attempted again to stop Cable, but in the process denied caring about Russell, causing him to flee. With no reason to remain at the Ice Box, Cable left to go plan his next move. Cable again encountered Wade when he attacked the convoy transporting Russell and several other Ice Box prisoners. Wade and his new team known as X-Force launched an assault by parachute, though all members were killed except Wade and Domino, a mutant with the power to manipulate luck. While Domino tried to steer the convoy off-track, Wade faced off against Cable, who beat him once again. Meanwhile, Russell managed to escape his cell and freed the prisoner known as the Juggernaut in return for Juggernaut helping him to kill his headmaster. Juggernaut proceeded to destroy the convoy and tear Wade in half. Cable then retreated once again. Joining X-Force Realizing his only chance at finding Russell and killing him would be to team up with Wade and Domino, Cable reluctantly joined their X-Force team, agreeing to let Wade try to talk Russell down instead of killing him, but planning to kill Russell anyway if the plan feel through. The trio tracked Russell and Juggernaut to Russell's old "reeducation" center for mutants, where Russell terrorized his headmaster while the X-Force took on Juggernaut. The trio was outmatched, however, and were only saved by the arrival of Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and Yukio. Cable gave Wade a chance to talk Russell down, wherein he put a special inhibitor collar on as an act of good faith. This attempt failed, however, and Cable shot at Russell. Wade jumped in front of the bullet, which hit him near his heart, but he couldn't heal due to the inhibitor collar. His sacrifice inspired Russell, causing him to choose not to kill his headmaster. This meant that he never became the Firefist that murdered Cable's family, and Cable realized this when his daughter's burned teddy bear he had been carrying returned to normal. Realizing that Wade was, in fact, a good person after all, Cable used his second and final time-travel charge to go back in time several minutes, where he hid the Skee-Ball token he had taken from Wade earlier inside of Wade's suit near where he would later be shot. Wade still took the bullet for Russell and Russell was still inspired to not kill his headmaster, despite the fact that Wade survived. As the group left the orphanage, the fleeing headmaster was killed anyway by Wade's friend Dopinder. | Personality = | Powers = Mutant Physiology: Cable is a mutant, meaning his powers are the result of a genetic mutation in his DNA. *'Telepathy:' Cable possesses the telepathic abilities of his mother, and it is assumed that like his Earth-616 counterpart, these are what keep the Techno-Organic virus in his body at bay. *'Techno-Organic Physiology:' Due to the Techno-Organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, much of Cable's body has been infiltrated and altered cybernetically, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to a high degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. The abilities granted to him by the T.O. virus are seemingly those of Cable of Earth-616. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Cable is a highly accomplished warrior, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a wide variety of weaponry, both from his time and present day. Master Strategist: Cable uses several strategies in planning out his attacks, retiring for periods of time to perfect these and then launching a well mapped-out assault. Peak Physical Condition: Cable possesses enhanced strength, agility, balance, coordination, and speed. He has the combined agility and strength of the finest human athlete, though these are amplified by his cybernetic parts. He can perform feats of agility, coordination, and strength which would outmatch an Olympic athlete. | Strength = The collective strength of his peak condition and his cybernetic parts categorize Cable with Class 10 strength, meaning his strength is at one of the highest degrees it can possibly be. | Weaknesses = Techno-Organic Virus: Cable must constantly keep the T.O. virus in check in order to prevent it from overcoming his body completely. | Equipment = Cable's Armor: Cable wears a military-grade tactical suit and armor, as well as a utility belt where he stores several weapons. | Transportation = Time-Traveling Device: Cable possesses a time-traveling device from the future which has only two charges. He uses this device to "slide" through time and change history. The device is later repaired by Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio so that it has unlimited charges. | Weapons = Plasma Rifle: Cable carries an automated plasma rifle which has several strength levels. It can return to him with an arm gesture. | Notes = * Josh Brolin portrays Cable in the film Deadpool 2. | Trivia = * Josh Brolin also portrays Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Cable hates dubstep. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Nathan Summers (Tierra-TRN678) Category:Summers Family Category:One Arm Category:One Eye Category:Time Travelers